Trap or Not?
by suyominie
Summary: Jatuh cinta memang bisa membuat orang hilang akal. Naruto sendiri sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang hanya dikenalnya lewat media sosial. Walaupun sahabatnya meragukan kalau orang tersebut memang seorang gadis, tapi Naruto tetap teguh pada pendirian dan prinsipnya./"Apa kau yakin kalau Hinata itu memang perempuan, Dobe?"/"Kita akan tahu kebenarannya besok." -AU! RnR?


**Trap or Not? © Suyominie**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, garing, gaje, aneh, ndak layak, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

* * *

Senyum pemuda berambut layaknya matahari –serta mata yang seindah laut itu tidak henti-hentinya sirna –walaupun Para Sahabat menunjukkan reaksi mencela.

"Hei, Dobe, hentikan senyum menjijikkanmu itu!" Pemuda bermahkotakan 'pantat ayam' itu memulai aksi keterusikan mereka. Si Dobe senyumnya –malah semakin merekah.

"Sai, tolong teleponkan rumah sakit jiwa yang bisa menampung Naruto!" seru Kiba –dengan polosnya Sai mengeluarkan _ponsel-_ nya, kemudian jari jentiknya menekan-nekan nomor yang diperintahkan Kiba.

Tangan si Pirang –alias Naruto dengan cepat menyambar benda yang berada di tangan Sai. "Kalian gila, ya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kiba mendengus kesal. Sai hanya diam –tidak mengerti. Shikamaru menguap. Chouji lebih memilih memakan keripiknya –daripada meladeni tingkah Naruto.

"Kau yang gila, Baka!" cela Kiba.

Naruto menyipitkan mata _shappire-_ nya –tak terima, "Atas dasar apa kalian menyangka aku ini gila?"

"Terang saja, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Merusak pemandangan tahu!" yang lain mengangguk –menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kiba.

Jari Naruto tertuju di muka Sai, "Makhluk menyebalkan ini juga selalu tersenyum –jadi apa dia juga gila?"

"Dia beda kasus," balas Sasuke dan Shikamaru –akhirnya Kepala Nanas itu angkat bicara. Sai mengangguk.

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan ku?" Naruto masih tidak terima dianggap gila.

"Mereka hanya ingin kau menghentikan senyum tanpa alasan mu itu," Chouji juga mencoba menyumbangkan suara karena kripiknya sudah habis.

Bibir Naruto –kembali menorehkan senyumnya, tapi kali ini terkesan mengejek. "Jomblo sih, makanya kalian tidak tahu!"

* * *

Dimalam itu –seperti biasanya, si Kuning itu berkutat dengan laptop kesanyangannya. Tangannya dengan lihai menari-nari di atas _keyboard_. "Yak, strike!"

Kepalan tangan Naruto meninju udara di atas kepalanya. Begitulah cara pemuda itu jika ia memenangkan permainan.

"Udahan ah, mainnya,"

Entah dorongan apa, Naruto membuka akun _twitter_ –yang telah lama tidak dibuka.

Dilihatnya satu persatu dari fitur media sosial tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berada dinotifikasi.

Tidak banyak pemberitahuan yang masuk –itupun hampir keseluruhan adalah iklan. Naruto mendengus.

Naruto menyipitkan mata –ketika melihat ada satu akun yang mem- _follow-_ nya. Dikliknya akun yang ber- _ID_ HyuugaLavender itu.

Pemuda itu agak sedikit ragu dengan jenis kelamin si Pemilik akun –karena foto profilnya bergambar penyihir sukses Heri Pottret. Akan tetapi, setelah diteliti lagi, Naruto yakin itu ketikan khas perempuan.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan mem- _followback_ akun tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda Kepala Duren itu mendapatkan pemberitahuan –bahwa ada pesan masuk di _twitter_ nya.

 _ **To: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **From: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **Akhirnya difollback juga. Arigatou ne, Naruto-kun.**_

Naruto berpikir sejenak –sebelum ia paham bahwa si Lavender itu sudah me- _mention-_ nya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Naruto mengangguk lalu membalas pesan dari –yang dianggapnya- gadis itu.

 _ **To: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **From: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **Douita, etto... Hyuuga-san '.'?**_

Sebenarnya pemuda Pirang itu bingung harus memanggil apa, karena di _display name_ itu sama seperti _ID_ -nya.

 _ **To: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **From: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **Tolong panggil aku Hinata saja, Naruto-kun. Yoroshiku ne ^^**_

Sikap _friendly_ Naruto menyebabkan ia tidak menolak jika ada yang ingin dekat dengannya.

 _ **To: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **From: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **Baiklah, Hinata. Yoroshiku ^.^/**_

Sejak saat itulah Naruto semakin dekat dengan Hinata –teman media sosialnya itu. Mereka saling bertukar pengalaman hidup. Dan kebanyakan topik yang mereka bahas itu hanya basa-basi, khas orang _pedekate._

Ada untungnya ternyata Naruto membuka akun _twitter_ nya –waktu itu. Kalau tidak dibuka, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mengenal Hinata.

Yang paling penting dari yang terpenting adalah tidak mungkin mendapatkan _gebetan_. Setelah sekian tahun menyukai Sakura Haruno yang sialnya –gadis itu ternyata menyukai sahabat karibnya, Sasuke. Naruto –terpaksa merelakan Pujaan Hatinya. Pemuda berkumis kucing itu berdalih –ia hanya ingin Sakura bahagia.

Dan sekarang, kurang lebih tiga bulan sosok Sakura mulai tergantikan oleh Hinata di hati Naruto.

Walaupun sampai sekarang dia belum tahu seperti apa rupa Hinata, ia setuju dengan pepatah _'Cinta sejati tak memandang rupa.'_ dan itu dijadikan sebagai prinsipnya.

 _ **To: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **From: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **Apa kau sudah makan, Naruto-kun?**_

 _ **To: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **From: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **Belum nih. Hinata?**_

 _ **To: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **From: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **Naruto-kun, kau harus makan! Sudah dong.**_

 _ **To: HinataLavender**_

 _ **From: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **Mau makan kalau Hinata-chan yang nyuapin :D**_

 _ **To: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **From: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **Hehe, Naruto-kun bisa aja :D Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?**_

 _ **To: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **From: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **Hehe. Ketemu? Aku sih setuju kalau Hinata mau :3**_

 _ **To: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **From: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **Bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti?**_

 _ **To: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **From: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **Oke, minggu.**_

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya," ujar Naruto riang.

Para Sahabat yang mendengarkan kisah Naruto itu cengo. Bisa-bisanya Naruto menyukai orang yang bahkan ia tidak pernah berkenalan secara langsung.

"Ini bukan akal-akalanmu saja kan?" tanya Kiba masih tidak percaya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kalian mau buktinya?"

Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel –membuka aplikasi _twitter_.

"Ini," Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya –disambut oleh Sasuke.

Mereka dengan hikmat membaca obrolan Naruto dan Hinata.

Sasuke mengembalikan ponsel Naruto, raut wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Apa kau yakin kalau Hinata itu memang perempuan, Dobe?"

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu," tukas Shikamaru.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru kesal. "Kalian memang tidak senang kalau aku bahagia."

"Bukan begitu, kami takut nanti kau yang sakit," ujar Sai.

Kiba tertawa, "Bilang saja sakit hati, Sai."

Kini Chouji yang tertawa geli.

Naruto mendengus, merutuki Para Sahabat yang terus saja mengejeknya.

"Kita akan tahu kebenarannya besok." Tutur Shikamaru. Habis perkara.

* * *

Terlihat pantulan pemuda berambut jabrik –yang sedang merapikan kerahnya kemudian tersenyum –merasa bangga akan ketampanannya.

"Tsah, ayo kita jemput Calon Jodoh," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto berjalan menuju di mana motornya berada –lalu pergi ketempat Hinata dan dia berjanji.

* * *

Dan di sinilah ia berada, di kafe yang paling terkenal seantero Konoha. _Akatsuki's Cafe_.

Mereka memilih _Akatsuki's Cafe_ bukan karena kafe tersebut adalah kafe yang paling nge- _hits_ di Konoha. Akan tetapi, makanannya benar-benar enak dan pelayanan pun amat profesional. Tidak seperti kebanyakan kafe lainnya.

Kedatangan Naruto disambut meriah oleh Hidan, pegawai kafe.

"Yo, Naruto! Bosan sekali melihatmu lagi," ejek Hidan.

"Ck, berterima kasihlah padaku," Naruto membusungkan badannya. "Aku salah satu penyumbang uang di kafe kalian."

Hidan terkekeh sejenak, mengantar Naruto ke meja yang selalu menjadi tempatnya apabila ke _Akatsuki's Cafe_. Walaupun pengunjung kafe sangat ramai, tapi selalu ada tempat khusus untuk orang macam si Pirang itu –karena ia adalah sepupu dari pemilik _Akatsuki's Cafe_. Nagato Uzumaki.

Sama halnya Naruto, sahabat-sahabat Naruto juga berlaku.

Naruto duduk, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya –mengecek pesan dari Hinata.

 _ **To**_ **:** _ **NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **From: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **Naruto-kun gomene, sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat.**_

 _ **To: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **From: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **Tak apa , Hinata. Tolong**_ _ **hati-hati ya. ^^i**_

Ia cengengesan saat menyuruh Hinata hati-hati. Naruto berpikir, gawat kalau terjadi sesuatu di jalan pada Hinata. Bisa-bisa ia akan seumur hidup membujang karena jodohnya sudah tiada –dia beranganggapan kalau jodohnya itu Hinata.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya menuju toilet. Sekali lagi ia ingin memastikan, bahwa penampilannya tetap menarik.

Saku celana pemuda itu kembali bergertar.

 _ **To: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **From: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **Oh iya, Naruto-kun, aku sudah memesan meja kita atas nama Hyuuga.**_

 _ **To: HyuugaLavender**_

 _ **From: NarutoU_xx**_

 _ **Si**_ _ **p.**_

Merasa puas dengan tampilannya, Naruto keluar toilet.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menghampiri pemuda lain yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke. Bedanya pemuda yang satu ini sedikit lebih dewasa –dan di wajahnya ada dua buah kerutan.

"Itachi- _nii,"_ sapa Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto," pemuda yang bernama lengkap Itachi Uchiha itu tersenyum. "Sendirian?"

Naruto mengangguk. Itachi heran –biasanya jika Naruto ada di sini, pasti adik kesayangan juga ada. Tapi sejauh yang Itachi lihat, tidak ada Sasuke di kafe ini.

"Tumben Sasuke tak ada bersamamu?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Beda acara."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, "Terus?"

"Ra-ha-sia," Naruto sengaja mengeja. "Oh iya, Itachi _-nii,_ meja yang dipesan atas nama Hyuuga itu di mana?"

"Oh, meja lima belas," Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ah, itu dia,"

Mata Naruto menelusuri arah tangan Itachi menunjuk.

Terlihat sosok berambut panjang dan berpakaian santai –yang terlihat seperti mencari seseorang. Dan yang lebih penting, sosok tersebut bermanik lavender.

Sosok itu ternyata menatap ke arahnya.

 _Ah, Hinata ternyata tomboi. Hehe, sama seperti Sakura-chan ya_ ~ Naruto membatin.

"Itachi-san," ucap sosok tersebut dengan suara beratnya. Suara khas laki-laki. Sosok itu mengisyaratkan agar Itachi mendekat kearahnya.

Senyum manis Naruto seketika sirna. Menguap bersamaan dengan udara.

Ia _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Kemudian berdengung di otaknya perkataan sahabatnya tentang –kemungkinan jati diri seorang Hinata.

Si Pirang itu menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata-kata temannya. Ia merasa bahwa –dia adalah makhluk terbodoh di dunia. Bisa-bisanya dia menyukai orang yang bahkan belum pernah bertatap muka.

Dia memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh prinsip yang dipegangnya itu dan memutuskan kontaknya dengan Hinata.

Naruto kembali lagi menyesali sikapnya yang seakan-akan menganggap Hinata adalah jodohnya. Ck, siapa yang mau jodohnya sesama jenis.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto keluar dari kafe –tanpa mengindahkan panggilan dari Itachi.

Naruto hanya ingin pulang sekarang.

Bersamaan dengan pulangnya Naruto, seorang gadis anggun berambut indigo –bermata lavender menghampiri meja nomor limabelas.

"Neji- _nii-san,_ ma-mana Naruto- _kun?"_ tanya gadis itu dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sangat kentara kalau ia buru-buru ke sini.

Neji menggeleng, "Baru saja dia pergi, Hinata _-sama,"_

Hinata menghela napas kecewa.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Omake.**_

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru dan Chouji sekarang berada di _Akatsuki's Cafe_ atas perayaan hari jadi Sasuke dengan Sakura. Acara tersebut telah selesai. Sasuke sedang mengantar Sakura pulang.

Awalnya Naruto menolak –dengan alasan masih trauma dengan tempat itu. Tentu saja alasan itu tidak diberitahukannya-. Terima kasih atas paksaan Sakura, akhirnya –dengan terpaksa- Naruto menyetujuinya.

Naruto menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Padahal sudah seminggu berlalu dari kejadian pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Akan tetapi, masih saja digoda oleh sahabatnya.

"Haha, Naruto, aku punya kenalan gadis manis. Mau?" ujar Kiba.

"Naruto, jangan mengingat Hinata lagi," kata Sai polos.

"Ck," Naruto hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

Tiba-tiba pintu kafe terbuka menampakkan segerombolan gadis-gadis yang menarik hati –bahkan Kiba sampai melongo dibuatnya.

"Cantiknya," gumam Kiba.

Salah satu dari rombongan itu menatap sejenak kemudian berjalan menuju meja Naruto.

"Naruto! Ada gadis cantik menuju kesini!" Kiba kalap. "Dia di belakangmu!"

"Berhenti menggodaku atau kulemparkan jus jeruk ini!" ancam Naruto sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Na-Naruto _-kun?"_

Naruto terdiam, merasakan suara lembut yang memanggilnya.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu memutar badannya menghadap ke belakang. Tampaklah gadis berparas cantik. Rambut indigo yang panjang dengan mata lavender yang indah.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Senyum manis Naruto kembali terlukis di wajah. Merasakan aura jodohnya telah tiba.

Naruto menatap mata gadis itu lembut, "Hinata?"

Hinata juga ikut tersenyum manis, "Akhirnya kita bertemu."

Seketika Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Chouji terdiam membisu –bahkan Sasuke yang baru tiba setelah mengantar kekasihnya pulang pun ikut terdiam.

* * *

 _ **Owari~**_


End file.
